


Crystal Clear

by Blaze18



Category: WWE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Blood and Violence, Dark Magic, Elemental Magic, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Magic-Users, Shapeshifting, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaze18/pseuds/Blaze18
Summary: After being crystalized for 600 years Blaze is finally free with the help of Bray Wyatt, Now she has to venture into the modern world where nothing is what it seems at first.





	Crystal Clear

**Author's Note:**

> I only own Blaze and the story the rest is Wwe characterss

Glass shattered followed by a loud thud as the figure fell to the ground, the sound of sirens echoed through the massive room filled with crystals. A male shadowy figure walks toward the female one on the floor and helps her to stand.

“Stop right there”- someone shouted from across the room. No word escaped the figures as the large male lift a hand who created a blast of dark energy that hit the ceiling causing it to collapse blocking the entrance then he laughed as he looked at his weakened partner holder her ribs in pain barely able to stand on her feet.

“Good to see you again, blaze”- greeted the male she did not mutter a single word as she pushed him off causing her to lose balance and fell to her knees releasing a few sounds of pain as she hit the ground.

“Don't be like that I saved you” just as he said those words an explosion cracked open the blocked entrance as the figure that yelled at them stood ready to blast them as well-being surrounded by guards aiming their guns at the pair. As fast as he could teleport both out of crystals room leaving the people who watched frustrated at their miserable attempt to stop them.

The fugitive pair materialized in a forest at the outskirts of a big city “how could you?”- Blaze whispered. “Your welcome by the way” -he answered with a tone expressing a mixture of amusement and annoyance.

“Its was your fucking fault that I was there in the first place, Wyatt!”-blaze shouted as she pushed bray ones again wincing in pain clutching her ribs with her left arm. Bray just cackle as blaze leaned back resting in a tree nearby not looking at the delighted bray.

“I can't even look at you”-blaze sight as brays hand landed on her shoulder as she looks at him in his original form the fiend, his bright yellow eyes stared into her soul.

"Let me help you, blaze"- the fiends raspy voice startle her she hadn't heard it for a long time. He raised his hand showing the glove of his left hand that spelled the word "heal"  
Blaze contemplated the idea for a few seconds her expression morphed from pensative to pure rage as her eyes glowed purple and pointy dark glass tendrils materialized in her back pointing at the fiend as a threat. “ I already paid a very high price last time”- she thrust all 4 tendril into his body” I will not pay again even if my life depends on it”- blaze harshly stated retrieving the tendrils of the demon's body making him fall backwards into a pool of blood as her tendrils drip blood, she walks with difficulty towards the loud city before her.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave your kudos🖤🖤🖤


End file.
